Red and Black
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna were tasked with infiltrating Beacon, but why is Adam so happy? How come he's friendly with humans? (Adam X Everyone.)
1. Prologue

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked in worry for the answer she might get.

"What?" Adam asked in confusion, with no warmth in his voice.

"You can't kill innocent people, Adam!" Blake snapped back.

Adam silently faced Blake for a minute. "Blake." He started slowly. "This is a SDC freight train." He continued.

Blake's face adopted an expression of righteous fury and she opened her mouth to express the fury into words, but Adam squashed her fury with his next words.

"There are no people on this train."

Blake paused.

"We went over this during planning, weren't you paying attention?"

Blake didn't say anything, she actually didn't pay attention earlier, she was too busy lost in her doubts.

Adam sighed. "Blake, the SDC has machines guard shipments to reduce Grimm attacks. Pay attention next time."

Blake was silently suffering, she was conflicted, on the one hand they weren't killing people, but on the other, she kinda wanted an excuse to leave the White Fang.

Adam chuckled dryly as he walked away to set the charges. "Honestly, blowing up a train with people in it? What are we? Terrorists?"

Blake couldn't help but saying the first thing that came to mind. "It wouldn't be the first time you've killed."

Adam paused and turned back to her with a sigh. "Blake, I've told you before, I don't go out looking to kill, they're accidents, I can't tell how much Aura people have left." Then he proceeded to set the charges.

Blake grumbled, but stayed with Adam.

After dealing with the extra security onboard the train and finishing the job, they went back to their camp hidden in Forever Fall forest.

Blake was sad when she returned, so she went straight to her tent, and read a guilty pleasure of hers, it was an erotic novel titled 'Ninja's of Love'.

Blake slowly drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep.

When Adam came to wake her up, he found her holding a book to her chest and drooling. "Blake." He said.

The ribbon hiding Blake's cat ears twitched.

"Wakey Blakey~" Adam sang.

The ribbon twitched violently, as Blake stirred.

"Wakey-Wakey Blakey-Cakey~" Adam sang loudly.

Blake was up as soon as Adam finished, clearly miffed about her catnap, not that she would let anyone call it that, getting interrupted. "What?"

"Pack your bags, we're going to Beacon." Adam said, smiling down at Blake.

"Wha?" Blake asked as her brain raced. "What!? Why!? How!?" And her mouth tried keeping up with her mind.

"The human from earlier came back and threatened my people." Then Adam sighed. "I have to play along with her or she'll kill them. She wanted to use the White Fang as her army." But then Adam smiled again. "Luckily I was able to change her mind, now we, me and you, have to infiltrate Beacon instead."

Blake thought she would be speechless, but apparently her mouth still moved. "B-but Humans?!"

Adam tilted his head slightly to the left. "Blake." He started, an underlying tone of worry lacing his voice. "Surely you don't think _all_ humans are bad?" He finished with a small step backwards.

Blake's face twisted in confusion at the words coming from _his_ mouth.

"Oh no." Adam whispered incredulously, mistaking her confusion at _him_ saying those words, for confusion at implying there were good humans. He took a few steps forward, and grabbed her shoulders. "Blake, there _are_ good humans, they may be hard to find, but Huntsmen bring out the best in people."

Blake likely would have fallen down, if not for Adam's grip on her. "Why would you say that?" She needed to know, didn't Adam hate humans? Wasn't he a monster blinded by anger?

Adam took a breath, before sighing in longing. "When I was a child, about nine years old, I met a white cloaked Huntress with silver eyes, she was so kind, I didn't think she was human at first. The only humans I knew were cruel, and I thought all humans were the same, but after meeting her, being saved by her, I opened my eyes. Humans, Faunus, we're all the same, that's why we deserve equality. Some are cruel other are kind, but we're all equal."

Blake was stunned in silence, as Adam told his story. "But you- you- you-" She tried to comment on his behaviour.

Adam sensing her question, answered. "Blake, I never claimed to hate _all_ humans, it just so happens _most_ of them hate us, and that's reason to hate them back."

Blake sat in silence, in shock, it's been a wild ride for her brain.

Adam pulled her in for a quick hug, then he let her go. "Hurry and pack, we leave at sunrise."

As Adam left, Blake's brain was still rebooting, but she was able to pack on autopilot.

When she finished packing her belongings into two duffle bags, and essentials into a small bag, she went right to sleep.

When morning came, Blake had suspected last night to be a dream, but the packed bags made her doubt it, and Adam 'knocking' at her tent dashed away the remaining doubt that it was just a dream.

"Blakey-cake, you up?" He asked, his tone awfully joyfull.

"I'm..." 'Losing my mind' she almost said. "Up." She said instead.

After saying their farewells to their fellow White Fang members, Adam and Blake walked through the forest of Forever Falls in silence.

A silence only broken by Adam's whistling.

"Why are you so happy?" Blake asked, barely keeping herself from shouting.

"Oh, I was just imagining our new life, as undercover spies for a mysterious human." Adam answered.

"You... You seem so different." Blake said, shivering as a chill went down her spine.

Adam looked towards the sky. "As odd as it sounds, I feel free." He admitted softly.

"Free?"

"Since the White Fang changed, I've been called a hero or savior by some, and Sienna keeps giving me harder and harder missions, it's a lot of pressure." Adam explained.

"But weren't you happy?"

"Yes, I was happy to contribute to the White Fang." He paused. "But, sometimes I find myself questioning what I'm fighting for. Or if I was doing the right thing."

Blake didn't know what to say, to think Adam has had the same kind of thoughts as she did, was a weird feeling.

"But, now I'm sacrificing myself to make sure the White Fang doesn't turn into an attack dog you could just point at an enemy." He shook his head. "Speaking of our mission, any ideas as to how we get into Beacon."

Blake already had a plan, a plan she was going to use when she left the White Fang. "I... Have some ideas."

When the kingdom walls came into view, Adam took off his white mask, and hid his SDC brand under some medical bandages. Tucking away his mask in a bag, he followed Blake.

Blake had led him to an outpost with a single guard, after slipping him some money, he let them into Vale.

Then Blake enacted her original plan, with the addition of another person.

{Prologue End.}

**The Ship will be Adam x Anyone he comes across, but it'll be a slow burn, so no one falls in love with him right off the bat.**

**Review who you want Adam to be with, the only risk is Blake's mental health.**


	2. The Bull at Beacon

"It's heiress, actually." Blake corrected as she walked closer to the red hooded girl and the white haired girl and continued. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake finished by holding up the bottle of red Dust in her hand, the bottle had a snowflake emblem, and was dropped by Weiss.

Weiss puffed her chest up and stood taller. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake said sharply while glaring at the heiress.

Weiss took a step back in shock, before her face flushed with anger and she took a step forward. "Wha- How dar-"

"Blake!" A male voice interrupted Weiss, the three girls turn to the voice with varying thoughts.

Blake was wondering why Adam shouted at her, another part of her was dreading the scene he'd cause when he realized a Schnee was here.

Ruby, the girl in the red hood, was wondering where this situation was headed, and blaming her half-sister, Yang, for ditching her.

When Weiss saw the source of the shout, her heart skipped a beat, in fear. He was a tall redheaded man with a sword sheathed on his waist, but her eyes were caught on the pair of black horns on his head, he was a Faunus, she was so caught up one that fact, it took a second before she even noticed his left eye was covered with bandages.

"Blake." The Faunus said when he was next to the girl be called Blake. "Apologize to Weiss." He said his tone firm.

Blake mouth, with its ever so great relationship with her brain went off on its own. "B-but Adam, she's a Schnee! Why should I apologize!?" Yes, why should she, unfortunately her brain couldn't even comprehend why _Adam_ would care, so it didn't even try to think of an answer itself.

Adam sighed. "Blake, you shouldn't needlessly antagonize someone." He then took the bottle of Dust from her hand and turned to Weiss. "I'm sorry on her behalf, she has a problem judging people based on _what_ they are, instead of _who_ they are." He held the bottle out to Weiss. "I hope you won't hold this against her, she could use some friends." He finished with a smile.

Like a certain someone, Weiss couldn't wrap her head around the current situation. "You're a Faunus. I'm a Schnee. Why?" Unlike the someone, her words were cold and quiet.

"Why am I being nice?" Adam inquired, and Weiss nodded her head confirming what her question was. "It's simple really, aside from your name, I don't know who you are. I don't want to be judged just from my horns alone, you should get to know someone before forming an opinion on them." Then Adam smiled. "And the best to get to know someone is by becoming their friend."

"Friend?" Weiss parroted as she took her bottle of Dust from his outstretched hand. "I'll, uh, think about it." Then she walked away at a fast pace, mumbling to herself the whole time.

When Adam turned back to Blake and Ruby, he was met with the sight of Blake pulling on her hair and her mouth locked in a snarl. He sighed again, and mistook her current state as rage at him for being nice to a human.

When in actuality, Blake's brain was struggling to keep up with watching _Adam_ be nice to a _Schnee_, and her mouth was threatening to unleash all her thoughts on the matter, but she was holding back. Blake walked away to find a spot where she could scream, but from Adam perspective it looked like she stormed off in a fit.

Adam sighed, something he's been doing a lot since 'learning' of Blake's feeling towards all humans.

"Soooo." Ruby started, getting Adam's attention. "What's your name? I'm Ruby Rose."

"I'm Adam Taurus."

"-And I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself while sliding up next to Ruby and Adam.

Ruby looked at Jaune for a second before snickering. "Vomit-Boy?"

"It was just motion sickness!" Jaune tried defending himself, before he deflated and started walking away.

Ruby dashed after him. "Sorry! It was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune glared at her weakly, before laughing. "Then I should could call you Explosion-Girl."

"That was an accident!" Ruby shouted, before her face lit up, as if she remembered something. "Adam!" She shouted and turned around.

And bumped into the Adam. "Yeah?" He asked looking down at Ruby.

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot about you. I wanted to be friends with you because you seemed like a cool person and your weapon looks cool but then I had this thing with Jaune I had to take care of, and I forgot you were there." Ruby said in a panicked tone as she backed off Adam.

"It's alright, we can still be friends." Adam smiled.

"B-but we're still strangers." Ruby said dejected, and hoping she didn't mess up the chance to make a friend.

"Ruby." Jaune called her attention. "'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' Or so my mom says."

Ruby smiled and looked between Jaune and Adam. "Does this mean we're friends? All of us?"

"Sure." Adam nodded.

"You know it!" Jaune said cheerfully.

"Yes!" Ruby shouted, then she whipped out a giant red and black scythe. "Let's compare weapons!"

"Whoa!" Said Jaune as took a step back.

Adam, on the other hand, didn't even flinch as the blade went by his face.

"It's a scythe and a high-impact sniper rifle! Her name is Crescent Rose and I made her myself."

As Jaune was stunned in silence, and his brain working to decode her words. Adam unclipped the sword and scabbard from his waist. "My sword is a chokutō named Wilt, and the scabbard." He pulled Wilt out, and the scabbard slightly changed shape. "Is a rifle named Blush."

Ruby squealed and let out a whisper of 'so cool' at seeing Wilt and Blush. Then she turned to Jaune.

"Oh!" Jaune exclaimed unsheathing his sword. "I got this sword!" Then he unhooked his scabbard and it expands itself. "And a shield. They're called Crocea Mors!"

"It's so cool that both of you have a sword and a scabbard with a secondary function. It's also cool that me and Adam share a color scheme. But what do me and Jaune share?" Ruby asked after gushing about how cool things are.

Ruby and Jaune took a moment of silence thinking.

"I think you're both socially awkward." Adam said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey!" Jaune and Ruby both shouted, offended at being called out, but then they start laughing.

"Okay we're here." Adam stated, calling both of their attentions to the doors in front of them.

"Where?" Ruby asked, she got her answer when Adam opened the doors and revealed an auditorium full of people.

Then a voice called out above the rest. "Ruby!"

Ruby quickly found the source of the shout, it was her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, waving at her.

Ruby, fearing what embarrassing thing would happen if Yang met her new friends, gave Adam and Jaune a 'see you later!' And dashed away.

Adam looked over to Jaune with a complicated expression on his bandaged face. "You better know what you're doing here." He warned gently and stood in silence.

Jaune was also silent, but on the inside he was panicking at what Adam was implying.

And while Jaune and Adam were standing in silence, Ruby was busy telling her sister how she literally exploded a hole in front of the school.

"Really." Yang said dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm serious! There was this snobby girl waving Dust around and it went it the air and in my nose and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she started yelling at me again, and just kept yelling and yelling and yelling! And she kept interru-

"You!" Weiss interrupted.

"Ah! She's back!" Ruby screamed and jumped on her sister. "Save me, Yang!"

Yang just stared at her sister before turning to Weiss. "Did she really explode?"

Weiss crossed her arms with a huff. "That _dolt_ is lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff."

Yang looked at her sister with a dead stare. "You really exploded." She said flatly, before bursting into laughter.

Ruby got her sister while shouting. "It wasn't on purpose! It was an accident! An accident." Then Ruby turned to Weiss. "I'm really sorry!"

Weiss huffed again, but she uncrossed her arms and gave a small sigh. "Apology accepted." She then paused, and then her face looked strained. "A-and I guess I also a-apologize for berating you with insults, that sort of behaviour isn't fitting for someone of my caliber."

Ruby smiled a bright smile that radiated joy.

"Great! You two made up, and now that the slate is clean." Yang said with a shove to Ruby's back. "Start over."

Ruby caught herself in front of Weiss. "Nice to meet you, Weiss. My name is Ruby Rose, I hope we can be friends."

"Well Ruby, I won't go out of my way to make you an enemy, but I'm not going to be 'friends' with you, I'll be professional should we encounter each other again." Weiss said with cold grace, treating Ruby's friendship as a failed business endeavour.

"Aw c'mon! I'm friends with Adam, and he wants to be friends with you. It'll be awkward when we hang out together." Ruby complained.

"Adam?" Weiss repeated. "Was that the name of that Faunus boy?" She asked, her tone void of emotion.

"Yup." Ruby said, and she looked like she had more to say, but a sudden grip on her hood reminded her of who else was there.

"Ruby~" Yang started. "You didn't tell me you made a _boyfriend_." She finished and laughed.

Ruby could only groan, Adam was a boy who was a friend, not a boy-friend, but did that logic ever reach Yang? No!

{Ch.1 End}

**For teams, should I have Canon teams? And have Adam be Solo.**

**I kinda want Adam to be a team with Weiss or Jaune or Ruby or Blake.**

**Review who you want Adam to partner up with.**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
